Lonley No More
by xxUnbreakableLove16xx
Summary: Nate and Catilyn Are Fed Up with all the lovey dovey stuff. until they meet each other.


**A/N: Whoo it's a Natilyn! My first ever!! Okay here we go.**

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me I don't own Camp rock or Miley Cyrus…or her song in here. Dear God what do I own?**

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN

_Nate POV_

As usual Shane got the girl. No surprise there. Even Jason is off with Ella somewhere building a birdhouse. But what about _me_? You know the cute sensitive one that everyone overlooks. Shane is the lead singer so he gets plenty of attention. Jason is a flippin' guitar god so everyone is in awe of him. And there's yours truly- I really have nothing to offer. I probably sound like im whining and I admit- I am but I just want to feel loved by someone-that isn't a screaming fan. Anyone.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN

_Caitlyn POV_

It's not fair. Mitchie is on the lake with Shane and Ella is building a birdhouse with Jason. And TADA! heres me. Alone. In the Mess Hall. By myself. Gah. I mean im not that bad am I? My eyes are boring brown color- my hairs kinda curly. I'm not fat or skinny just normal. Just me. And apparently no one thinks that I'm great so here I am sitting by myself wishing I had my own love story to live out. But I don't.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN

_Nate POV_

I needed to clear my head. I knew uncle brown kept a stash of old guitars in the mess hall-so I headed there.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN

_Caitlyn POV_

As I was about to head back to my cabin when a guitar caught my eye. I smiled softly and reached for the guitar and begun strumming I was playing " The Driveway" by Miley Cyrus and couldn't help singing along.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN

_Nate POV_

As my destination came into view I heard a voice singing softly but with power. Unlike my genius brother Shane-who spent his whole summer going nuts looking for "the girl with the voice" even though she was in front of his face all summer- I act when I hear something brilliant. I began walking up the steps to the Mess Hall. The mystery voice still hasn't looked up from their playing yet. I slowly creaked opened the door.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN

_Caitlyn POV_

About halfway through the song I heard the door crack open.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN

_Nate POV_

"Oh I'm sorry I was leaving and the guitar-"

"No it's fine- you sound great actually"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well thanks and by the way I'm Caitlyn"

"I'm Nate"

"I know, you're from Connect Three- you wrote like the greatest songs ever and not to mention you can play like every instrument known to man"

I think this Caitlyn girl was the only who put a smile on my face in days.

"Thank you"

"No problem- so what brings you to the mess hall?"

"Same reason as you- going to play guitar I kinda needed to clear my head"

"I understand, believe me"

"You do?"

"Yeah I mean everyone around here is so lovey dovey and everything and I don't have someone to share that with so I guess I'm tired of being alone."

"Whoa"

"What?"

"Its like you read my mind- both my brothers are off with some girl and here I am as usual stuck alone."

"Well I'm here….do you want to take a walk or something?"

"Yeah sure"

We had been walking for about an hour and I can tell you that I Nathaniel Nick Gray knows what love at first sight is. Seriously I've known her for an hour and I can already feel myself falling for her fast and hard.

"Soo.."

"Um look I know this may be a little forward and all but…"

"But…"

"I was wondering if you would uh like to be my um G-Girlfriend"

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN

_Caitlyn POV_

I did a double take….did Nate Gray just ask me to be his girlfriend?

Yes he did and now he's probably waiting for an answer.

"I-I-I would love to"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

He pulled me into a hug and spun me around. I threw my head back and giggled. I think I am falling in love with this boy and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN

_Nate POV_

I set her down and rested my forehead against hers. I slowly and hesitantly put my lips on hers. Fireworks erupted inside of me and it felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN

_Caitlyn POV_

I couldn't breathe- I was kissing Nate Gray and it felt fantastic. I felt myself getting weak in the knees when he caught me. He slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"We sure as hell aren't lonely anymore"

I giggled and kissed him again.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN

**I am not that happy with this but I wanted to get a Naitlyn up and this was the only thing that came to mind and I hope you liked it!**

**Cassie **


End file.
